all i have to offer you is me
by Elisa Stantz
Summary: being a teenager is complicated, especially when your so-called-girlfriend is in love with someone else... and you're starting to see your best girl friend in another light...


All I Have, To Offer You Is Me

NOTE: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO I'll Be There For You told in Harry's point of view.

All I Have, To Offer You Is Me!

Chapter 1: Sadness Sinks In

I: seventeen year old, Harry Potter stared out the window of the Gryffindor common room and sighed. This was my last year at Hogwarts and most likely, the last time I'd see and be with my girlfriend: Andromeda "Ana" Morthanos. We were already halfway through term, and that got me thinking about after we graduated from Hogwarts. I wasn't sure where or what Ana'd be doing. I mean she did find out what she was supposed to do, but it all depended on what she wanted and who she ended up with.

"A few more months, and she'll be gone. I wish I could find some way to be happy; and know for sure, that she's not going to forget about me. I want to know; that she'll always be my best friend and that it's just my nerves making me worry." I muttered to myself, as I watched my friends taking a stroll (or at least most of them were strolling through the snow). Ana, on the other hand, floated through the snowy school grounds because at the moment she was a ghost. Ana has been, one of my best friend's ever since I was ten. She looked up and smiled, but that smile faded when she noticed the look I had on. It was the same one; that I had at the New Year's ball, during our fourth year. She thought that it was best to steer clear of me for now, until she could probably figure out how to help make me feel better.

"Hey, Harry. You coming?" Ron yelled from downstairs.

"No, I'm kind of tired. Maybe later." I shouted back. Ron noticed the sadness in my voice, and excused himself from Hermione and Ana. Ron made his way back up to the guys dormitory's and stood next to me. Ron hoped I would say something, otherwise it'd be like talking to Ana. Ana would usually only talk to Draco Malfoy or me, in deep conversations... but something told me it was changing. Ron and Ana had begun to talk more, and stuff when nobody else was around. The strange thing is both Ana and Ron had been acting fairly odd lately, and it seemed every time they got together in the same room with tons of people - the silence was deafening.

"Ai, what's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, as he noticed me staring at a picture in my hands.

"See this portrait? This is when Ana and I first met, we were in normal school together. Right off the bat, Ana and I became best friends. Now, I'm not so sure that our friendship stands a chance. I mean she's moving back to Romania to do what she's meant to do. How do I know if our friendship will always be there? I mean, even though Ana is my girlfriend... and has given me this amber stone...and her word, I still don't feel..." I started to say, and stared off into space. Ron put a hand on my shoulder, and looked out the window.

"Trust her, that's all it is." Ron said, as he looked at me. Ana's ex-boyfriend: Draco Malfoy met up with her, and Hermione. Malfoy had given the Gryffindor house attitude ever since our first term, but everything changed during the latter part of our fourth term.

"Afternoon, Hermione." a voice replied. That voice, belonged to our fellow seventh year: Draco Malfoy- a pureblood who at first didn't want anything to do with muggle-born's and had normally been so foul and cruel, but with Ana's love... it had turned him into a semi-caring young wizard.

"Afternoon, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying really hard to forgive him for calling her a really foul name during our second term.

"Afternoon, Ana. Can you believe that we're graduating, this term?" Draco asked. I turned away glumly, and threw myself on my bed. Ana had been a bit preoccupied with trying to get me to see that she'd keep her promise, and it seemed that Draco could tell that it happened again. Ana and Draco went to the library, leaving Hermione by herself.

"Potter, still afraid he's going to lose your friendship even though you're dating him again?" Draco whispered, as he and Ana headed into the library.

"What do you think?" Ana snapped. Draco sighed, and just stared at her.

"Do you want me to try talking to him?" Draco asked.

"I don't think he'd listen to you, because of how close you are to me too. I think part of it, is that he's not too fond of me being so far from his side. Harry and I seem closer than before,"

"Can't he send owl posts to you? I mean, look at Aidan and your family. They're sending owl posts, non-stop." Draco asked, as he sat down next to her.

"I know, but it's different with Harry. I mean, things are bloody different now. I killed myself, during the ending of our fourth term... figured out part of my life story in the fifth... and let's not mention the sixth."

"Okay, okay... I get your point. Ana, just talk to him. Words never failed you before, and they won't fail you this time." Draco whispered, as they sat studying the new spells.

"I can't, I don't know what to say... that'll really make him listen. I think he's scared, that I'm not going to be around... because the secret might not even be true. And..."

"I know, I know... we were all there. It was a close escape, and they're after you still... I know. My father's let it slip a couple of times. Why don't you leave, before the term is over? And what?" Draco whispered.

"Because, I promised I'd finish school. Plus, Toby is still in school... so if I quit, he'll want to quit too. Nothing, never mind."

"Quitting is probably the safest," Ron interrupted a painful look on his face, as he and Hermione walked over. Ana looked up, and then quickly back at her book.

"Ron! Quitting school is not an option, she's in the top of the class." Hermione replied.

"Where's Harry?" Ana asked.

"In his room. Ana, I seriously think you've got to do something." Ron said, as he shook his head sadly.

"See you guys later, I've got to go." Ana replied, as she floated into the castle. Draco watched her, and sighed.

"Is there anything that she won't do, for ole' Scarhead?"

"Be nice, Malfoy. She's been through a lot, and so has he. Lately, they've both been kind of distant."

"You make it sound like I haven't been through a lot, either. Maybe I should act all distant, and she'll pay more attention to me." Draco hissed, as he stormed off. Ana must've made that counter potion, because she was in the Gryffindor common room reading, when I came down.

Chapter 2: Destiny set...

"Harry, can we talk?" Ana asked, as she saw me. I nodded, and we walked towards the corner chairs.

"Harry, are you alright? I mean, ever since the ending of summer... you haven't been the same. In fact, how can anybody forget you? You and I have been through so much, that I could never forget the things we've been through. Especially when you saved my life, about a million times. I owe everything to you."

"No, I haven't been alright. Do you know how it feels when you promised you'd write to me, and you didn't?? It hurt like nothing I've ever felt, it's worse than the burning of my scar. I saved your life a loads of times; and nobody has ever known. Moreover, nobody has ever realized it was me who saved you." I shouted, which made people turn. Ana bit her lip, and looked back at me.

"Harry, what do you want me to say?! No, wait... what do you want me to do?! I can't do anything about the fact that you've saved my life, and nobody knows about it. The only reason I didn't write to you, was because it only made me miss you more. Plus, Dimitri took me out of town. We went to Spain and Romania." Ana replied, and stormed out of the common room. She had probably went to find Ron, and walked to class with him. I sat stunned, but realized maybe she was right. I rushed after her, and bumped into none other than Draco himself.

"Watch where you're going, Scarhead." Draco hissed.

"Sorry." I said, and rushed off. I had been running through the corridor calling her, when I heard people screaming. Ron was trying to get through the crowds, and pulled my arm.

"Harry, you better come quick."

"Is Ana okay?" I asked. Ron shook his head. I followed Ron into the hall, and lying on the floor was Ana. Her head was bleeding profusely, and she was unconscious.

"Ron, go get Professor McGonagall!! Someone get madam Pomfrey!!" I shouted, as I knelt by her side.

"I wonder what the commotion is," Hermione said, as she and Draco walked towards the commotion. Hermione squealed in terror, as she saw Ana lying there.

"Draco, we better get to class."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Hermione said, trying to lead Draco away. Draco peered over people's heads and saw Ana. His inside's felt as if they were sliding out, and he rushed over to her side.

"What happened, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, she was like this when I got here." I said.

"What happened?!" Draco shouted, glaring at me. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey arrived just in time, and I was relieved.

"Goodness. How long has she been lying here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know, ma'am." I replied.

"I found her like this, a minute ago." Ron said, as he tried not to look at Ana. Madam Pomfrey took Ana to the hospital wing, while Professor McGonagall wrote a quick note to Alyssa, Aren and Dimitri.

"Mr. Potter, go up to the owlery and send this to Romania." Professor McGonagall said, and handed me the note. I quickly rushed up to the owlery and sent it off with Hedwig. A few minutes later, Dimitri, Alyssa and Aren apparated over to Hogwarts. I was walking back and saw Aren, Alyssa and Dimitri all walking towards me.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked, as she looked at me.

"Ron just found her lying unconscious. Her head was bleeding." I said, as I looked at Alyssa and Aren.

"Potter, you're lying. There's something you aren't telling us." Draco hissed, as he stood in front of me.

"We had a fight... ok. She ran off, I don't know what happened. I was going to go look for her, and apologize." I replied, ignoring Draco.

"We believe you, Harry. I'm sorry to hear that, but I hope you two can solve it." Aren said.

"Thank you, sir." I said, and decided to leave them. Draco followed me, and shoved me.

"Potter, you've got another thing coming! Especially, if you think this is solved. You stole her from me."

"Stole her from you?! Malfoy, you obviously have no idea what you're talking about. Ana, will never be your girlfriend. She's Ron's." I retorted, and tried to go on my way. Draco grabbed my arm, and turned me around.

"You think that's all it is, that proves how much you refuse to let her go? You're badly mistaken, Potter. I've seen the way you look at her, and the way you always have that glazed look on. Not to mention, all she ever wants to do is try and reassure you that she'll always be there. Weasel's got nothing to give her, have you ever thought about that?!" Draco hissed. I was getting aggravated, and wanted to swing a punch or start a wand war- but the amber stone flew out of my pocket. It hovered in front of me, and showed both of us two memories. The first was of: the night that we learned about her quest. It showed us the talk that Ana and I had, in my room. The second was the night of the ball, and how we were when we danced. I stared at the wall, and Draco hissed.

"You knew? Trying to hold on to her?"

"Ana, is not something that you own Malfoy. Ana is a person, and she has feeling's. She has a heart, and if you can't see how much she loved you, then you're dumb."

"Dumb?! Potter, at least I don't have a scar on my forehead."

"If you think you're better than me, because you had Ana you're sadly mistaken! I know Ana, better than you do. Not to mention, I have a stronger bond with her. You're just jealous, that she's paying more attention to me."

Chapter 3: BReak Out!

"Take that back, Potter! I mean it, take it back!" Draco shouted. I smirked, and stared at him.

"Why should I, can't handle the truth?" I retorted, and walked off.

"Diffindo!" Draco muttered, and aimed his wand at me. I side-stepped to the left, and it missed me.

"Come back here, Potter!! You're not getting away with that." Draco shouted, which brought Hermione and Ron.

"What's the problem, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Potter just insulted me," Draco said, and something inside of me slammed to a halt.

"Insulted you? Who started it?!" I said, as I marched back towards Draco.

"Really, maybe you shouldn't fight. I mean, Ana's in the hospital wing... unconscious." Hermione said, as she looked at both of us.

"She's right you know," Ron started to say, and got glared at. Professor Snape had just heard the news about Ana, and came running down the corridor. When he saw us, he stopped.

"What is the matter, here? Besides, Malfoy's girlfriend being in the hospital wing."

"Ana's not my girlfriend anymore. She chose Potter." Draco snarled, as he avoided looking at me. We were getting along great, but I guess Ana didn't write to him either over the summer breaks.

"There is nothing going on, sir." I said, as I avoided looking at Draco. Professor Snape took one look at my face, and knew there had in fact been something going on.

"Malfoy?"

"Just a little disagreement." Malfoy mumbled.

"Get to your dormitories, immediately." Snape snarled, as he rushed up to the hospital wing. There was something definitely going on, and my insides squirmed. Draco went back to his dormitory like Snape asked, but I however followed Snape.

"Potter, I thought I told you to get to your dorm." Snape hissed. I looked at him, and refused to leave.

"She's my girlfriend, I deserve to see her!" I said. Snape rolled his eyes, and let me see her. Today was the day, I thought to myself... the day I'd get my Ana back for good. When I walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had the curtain closed.

"Is she ok?" I asked, nervously.

"She'll be fine, she just needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey replied, smiling. Professor McGonagall came in, and patted my shoulder.

"Take good care of her, when she's out of the hospital. Good luck on your exams, and after graduation." I felt my insides squirming even more, and peeked through the curtain and saw Ana lying down. Her head wrapped in bandages. The next moment I looked, the bandages were gone, and she sat up. Her hair was dirty blonde, and shoulder length... her eyes had that slight greyish color, tinged with green. I slipped through the curtain, and she looked up.

"Harry, I'm sorry for rushing off!" Ana said, as her eyes landed on me. I smiled, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Pumpkin, it's me who should be sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but better. You would've thought they'd tell me how much it'd hurt, to come back." Ana muttered. I laughed softly, and held her.

"Does that mean, my Ana is back for good?"

"Yes, Ana is back." A voice replied, from behind me. I turned and there stood Lucius Malfoy.

"For good?" I asked. Lucius Malfoy shrugged, and didn't look at me.

"MR. Malfoy, thank you for being a person I could turn to." Ana said. Lucius smiled, and knew that the relationship with Draco wouldn't have lasted long anyway... but he didn't care.

"Ana, just know I'm not angry with you for breaking up with Draco." Lucius said, as he finally realized why Isabella and Anya took caution in her relationship with Draco

Chapter Four: Loving YOu

"You mean, you're totally going to accept me and her?" I asked, as I looked at Lucius. He nodded and silently walked out. I could hear the sounds of footsteps and then a voice.

"Is she ok?" ROn asked. Lucius looked at all the inquiring faces, and smiled.

"It will do you good if you folks go outside, and get some fresh air." Lucius replied, and started to go on his way.

"She's ok, she has to be! Otherwise, Harry would've been back from the hospital wing by now." Ron said, as he leaned closer to the door of the hospital wing.

"Shhhh... I hear voices." Hermione said, as she elbowed Ron.

"Ow. Hermione, that was my stomach." Ron said, and looked at her. Hermione glared at Ron, and he glanced at everyone else. They got quiet, and Hermione listened closely.

"Harry, will you go with me after I get out of the hospital wing?" Ana asked.

"Go where, pumpkin?"

"To Romania."

"To see, your other family?"

"Well, yes. But, it's more because they wanted to talk to you." Ana said, as she looked at me. I sat next to her, and smiled.

"I'd love that, and I'm pretty sure the 'Dursley's' wouldn't mind it." I said. Ron and Hermione rushed into the room, along with everybody else.

"OH MY GOD!! Thank goodness you're ok, you had me worried." Hermione said.

"You mean, us." Neville said.

"No, me." Hermione said.

"**US**!" Ron said, his voice coming out a little too forceful. Everyone all turned and stared at Ron.

"What's with you?" Seamus asked. Just as Ron was about to answer, Draco shoved his way through. He stared and stared, but didn't recognize her.

"That's not Ana!" Draco said, as he stared at her. Ana and I laughed, and then it hit him. If that was Ana, you'd be able to tell by the scars.

"Wait a minute. Is it alright if I..." Draco asked, as he came by her bed.

"As long as you don't hurt her, yeah." I replied, as I looked at him. Draco walked over to her side, and lifted up her shirt.

"Malfoy what are you doing?!" Hermione asked.

"If this is Ana, she'd have scars on her back." Draco said, as he smirked. He couldn't see any, and laughed.

"That's not Ana." Draco said. I looked down at her back, and smirked. There were light scars near her shoulder's and a few more in the middle of her back and one on her spine.

"Looks like you lose that theory, because she does have scars on her back." I said.

"What?" Draco retorted, and lifted up her shirt again. He bent over to look, and saw them.

"ANA?! What happened to you?!" Draco asked.

"Excuse me, I do believe I was going to talk." Ron snapped. Everyone turned to look at him, and he turned a bit red. Draco ignored Ron's glare and was about to start talking again.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I said, and waited for Ron to go on.

"Ana, you had me so worried!! What happened?! Why did that happen?! I mean one minute we were walking to class together - the next you were lying on the floor with a huge gash across your head." Ron said, his voice filled with concern. I looked over at Ana, and knew they had solved their indifferences. Ana touched Ron's hand, and he calmed down.

"Ron, I-i-i-i-i-I'm fine. Trust me. My real mother, had put a spell over me. She didn't want to see the same thing happen to me, so the spell was simple. She'd make it easier for me to live my life, and not worry about being attacked and whatnot - but she also knew there would come the time where I'd have to know the whole truth. That's why I had to go with Harry and Draco in our fourth year to Romania. It was all a test and to see what I really was made out of. The second part of the spell, involved love. My mother knew I'd fall for Draco, and she knew I'd definitely fall for Harry... and you. But I couldn't keep three guys, so there was one test to see who my true love was... which I think we're still trying to figure out. After that she knew I'd try to find a way to deal with the Draco/Harry/You triangle, and that if I didn't I'd do my own spell. Then I figured out the rest of the spell, and well here I am."

"You mean to tell me, that the spell would let you come back to life??" Ron said, excitedly.

"Yes, but there were a few keys to it. And let me tell you, I never want to go through it again. But, I do believe that it's going to happen again." Ana said, as she looked at him.

"Keys? You mean you had to find another hidden meaning?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was a bit complicated but I did." Ana said, as she glanced at me and Draco.

"Wait, that picture... the one with six of us." Ron said, as he took it out of his bag. Ron noticed something on it, and tried to rub it off.

"There's something on this picture." Ron said, and kept rubbing it.

"Ron, can I see that for a minute?"

"Sure..." Ron said smiling, as he handed Ana the picture. Ana smiled back, and there in that silence they knew it was meant to be. Ana looked at it, and noticed the way that the six of us were had changed again. Athena was in the far right of the picture, Hermione was sitting next to Harry, Draco was hidden and Ron had Ana in his lap, holding her close. Ana smiled slightly, but that changed. Her smile faded and she looked a bit terrified.

"Wait a sec, that wasn't there before..." Ana said, and then realized something else.

"Oh no..."

"What, what is it?!" Ron said, panic creeping into his voice.

"The spell..."

"Harry, weren't you and Malfoy supposed to stop fighting completely?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." I replied, but then I caught on.

"Don't tell me, you're going to vanish." Ron said, as he looked at her.

"That's part of it... but it's something else." Ana said, and gave the picture back to Ron.

"What?" Draco asked. Ana couldn't look at either of us, and I knew then. Hermione looked from her to me.

"What is it, Ana?" Hermione asked. Ana looked up, and her body had gone all silvery and she had vanished.

Everyone stood with shocked faces, and Hermione glanced at Ron.

"Where'd she go?! Ana?!" Ron yelled. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came running in.

"Potter, did you and Malfoy fight with each other?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, and looked at her. Draco and I glanced at each other, and knew we had ruined something.

"Potter, Malfoy you two better go get Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said, and we walked out to find Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah... I presume you're looking for me."

"Yes."

"Ana vanished!" Draco said.

"Yes, yes... she has gone on a little trip."

"Trip?! Where?" I asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"That, is where I nor any of the other Professor's cannot say." Dumbledore said, as he walked with us to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall stood with the other students.

"Minerva, please go call on Dimitri." Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall summoned Dimitri, and he appeared a few seconds later.

"Where's Ana?"

"You know, where." Professor McGonagall said, as she looked at him. Dimitri's eyes widened, and looked at Draco.

"Don't tell me you two fought."

"Yes, sir... we did. We're sorry." I said, and elbowed Draco.

"Truly sorry." Draco sneered. I elbowed him again.

"Sorry." Draco said. As Dimitri was about to speak, a swirl of blue light flickered and burnt out. The whole castle went dark. A few minutes later, the lights all flickered back on. Lying on the bed was Ana.

"ANA?!" ROn said, as he touched her hand. Fear and all the love he still felt for her, showed in his face.

"She's ice cold."

Draco and I looked at each other, and then back at Ana.

"Professor, Ana said that there was something in this picture that didn't look right... can you tell us what it is?" I asked, as I took the picture Ron had given her. Professor Dumbledore took it, and nodded.

"Ana is not going to remember any of you, she's had a new spell put on her."

"A memory charm?" Hermione asked.

"SOrt of. This is the most powerful version of it, though. Ana is no longer Ana, she is Elena Morthanos." A voice replied, and everyone turned. Standing in the doorway was Alyssa and Aren Arthur.

"Elena Morthanos?! Why does she need a new name and new life?"

"Because, the two who were getting along fine aren't anymore."

"We can change that, right Draco?" I said.

"It's too late, all the memories of Ana are being filtered out. She will now be Elena Morthanos, a seventh year with extraordinary capabilities."

"WAit, then that means she still has all her powers..." Hermione said, as she looked at Alyssa.

"Yes, but that's all she has. The same capabilities as Ana, and some same, some different views on things and a new boyfriend."

"W-w-w-ho?" I asked, as I looked at Dumbledore. Everyone looked at me, and then at Draco.

"Only one mind, and one heart - is ever the same."

"Meaning?" Draco asked.

"Meaning only one who's had the time to see and view things in it's true light and has given the right strength and love." Dumbledore said. Alyssa and Aren looked at me, Ron and Draco.

"Only that one, can bring the real Ana back." Aren said, and disapperated with Alyssa. Dumbledore walked towards his study, and McGonagall left.

Chapter Five: If You Believe

Seamus, Neville and most of the students had now disappeared. Ron, Hermione, Draco and I all stood looking at each other. Ron glanced over at Ana/Elena and sighed.

"I hope someday, we'll figure it out." Draco hissed.

"We will." Ron and I said, as we looked at Draco. Hermione had a feeling she knew who it was - despite how he felt before.

"I'll be in the library, if you need me." Hermione said. The three of us, looked at her as if she were slightly nuts and heartless.

"Hermione, are you nuts?? Ana needs our help, and you're going to read at a time like this?" I said.

"Wait. I remember something, didn't Ana say that there was a book about her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with -any..." Draco started to say, and caught on. We all rushed into the library, and looked for the book.

"Darn it, she must've still had it." Draco snapped. Ron had searched high and low for it, and was about to give up when it appeared right in front of his nose.

"Found it." Ron said. Neither of us had heard him, because Draco and I were too busy getting annoyed with the other again.

"She's mine, Potter." Draco hissed. I tried to remain calm, and looked at Draco.

"Like she'll get to be with you, Malfoy." I said.

"Stop snapping at each other, and just look for the book." Hermione said. Ron had forgotten all about the three of us, and sat reading it. Suddenly, it hit me. I thought back to earlier, Ron had been acting a little odd lately. Now that I thought about it, he didn't seem to see her as a prize to be won or anything like that. He used to, but after seeing what it did to me and Draco - he changed his thinking and ways. Whether he wanted to show it or say it, he gave her love -both emotionally and mentally. Physically, was something he didn't care to try until they both knew that he was the one. I realized that Ron hadn't been around, and went to go look for him. I met Hermione and Draco in the middle.

"We got to go look for Ron."

"Let the Weasel, stay lost."

"Shut up, Malfoy." I said, and glanced around. Finally, I spotted him getting up and going out.

"Hold it, Weasel!" Draco said, as he noticed too. Hermione, Draco and I all caught up to Ron.

"YOu found the book, right?" Hermione asked. Ron held it up, and Draco tried to snatch it out of his hands. Ron had a tight grip on it.

"Give me the book, Weasel."

"NO!! Why do you even care, Malfoy? It's not like you're going to be learning anything, anytime soon. All you seem to see Ana is, as a prize to be won!! She's not, and you only want her because she has power. Harry, you're my best mate... but you can't seem to figure out that she will never go back on her word if she says she won't - and if she does there's probably a good reason for it. Her word, should mean everything to the person she's with."

"What did you say to me, Weasel?" Draco snapped.

"You heard me." Ron said, and turned to go. I looked at Ron, and realized he was the one.

"He's right, you know that. Right?" Hermione said.

"No way, he's not!!" Draco snapped. Hermione looked at me, and I nodded.

"He has to be, he's fought with her in the beginning... but no matter what happened they still managed to work things out. Even if he still loved her, he never mentioned it and never had to. She knew it, even if it wasn't spoken." I said.

"So you're saying Weasel is the one who can bring back Ana?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." I said, and decided to just be happy for Ron no matter how hard I knew it'd be.

Chapter Six: I Think I'm In Love With You

I glanced over at Draco, and he was smirking up a storm. Hermione put a hand on my shoulder, and looked at me.

"Are you going to be alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, her facial expressions filled with concern. I nodded and took one last look at Ana/Elena lying in the bed.

"Looks like Pottyhead, is in the same boat as me." Draco wisecracked. I turned to him and glared at him.

"So I am, but what's it to you? We both lose out, because we can't seem to change. Then again, maybe something else will happen too."

"I'm not losing to Weasel, that's all I'm telling you." Draco hissed, and stormed out. I looked at the picture that lay on the night stand, and noticed how different it had looked now.

"Now... I know what she meant by different," I said, as I put it back down. Hermione looked over and sighed.

"Harry, are you going to be ok? I mean, you lost her once... and then again ... and again."

"Hermione, it's ok. Really, I mean Ron does deserve a chance to have something he wants - even if he doesn't have much. The only thing Ana/Elena wanted, was love... and not one that would be torn apart by jealousy and stuff like that. She wanted a love, where that could withstand jealousy. Ron proved he's capable of it, because look at Malfoy and me... we're still fighting over her - as if she's a prize to be won." I replied, suddenly realizing why things seemed to be awkward at times. I turned to Hermione and looked at her, she had a weird look in her eyes.

"Question should be, are you ok? You look ill." I said, as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"I-i-i-I-I'll be fine in a minute..." Hermione said, and turned away. A few minutes passed, and Hermione still hadn't said anything. I turned her towards me, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing..." Hermione started to say, but I knew better.

"Come on, that was Ana's favorite line... so I know there's something bothering you."

"Harry, you've been there for me always... and I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's nothing, Hermione. We're best mates, but come on... that's not what's bothering you, is it?" I asked, smiling a little. Hermione looked left to right, and didn't see anyone around.

"I think, I-I-I-I-I'm falling in love with you." Hermione stuttered, and didn't look at me. I blushed a bit, and smiled.

"Well... I think the falling out with Ana was inevitable. Plus, I think she knew that someone was coming between us. I think... what I'm trying to say, is that I think I feel the same." I said, as I gazed at Hermione. Her brown hair fell over her face, and I gently pushed it aside. I took her hand in mine, and we walked to the Gryffindor common room. As we walked in the corridor, I wondered exactly how long I had wanted this?

Chapter SEven: Ain't It Funny?

Hermione and I made it back to the common room, and no one was around. They had all gone to bed, well everyone that is except Ron. He sat in the common room reading (amazing) the book about Ana/Elena.

"Hey, Ron." I said, as we sat down on the sofa.

"Hey." Ron said, not bothering to look up from the page he was on. I glanced at Hermione and she giggled. Ron glanced up and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to turn into a girly girl, because of Harry?" Ron asked, as he made a face.

"No." Hermione said, and tried to stop giggling. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"I'm so glad that Ana/Elena's not like that." Ron muttered, as he went back to reading. I laughed, and felt Hermione lean on my shoulder.

"So, anything interesting in there?" I asked. Ron looked up and something in his face had changed, and he couldn't look at me.

"Harry, I ..." Ron started to say, but I shrugged.

"Ron, it's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing?! I'm falling in love with your girlfriend, and you're my best mate."

"I know, but she's not my girlfriend. I'm not mad, either. Something tells me, this change was inevitable. I noticed whenever you and Athena were holding hands and stuff, Ana/Elena never once said anything about how it made her feel... nor did she really look at you when she spoke to you. I also heard from George, Ana's father let her stay with you guys for three weeks. I see you've solved your problems, you two seem much closer."

"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?! We all knew she was. I didn't notice that... I think because I was too busy trying not to fall even more in love with her. I mean, she was dating George in our first and second year... she fell in love with Malfoy, then you. She

never once, loved me... Yeah, she stayed with us a few weeks. It was alright, nothing too exciting."

"Ron, you honestly can't be serious..." Hermione said.

"What do you mean, Ms. Know-it-all?" Ron asked. I laughed, and turned to Hermione.

"Yeah, how do you know... how or what she feels?" I asked, staring at her. Hermione cringed a bit, and slowly got up.

"I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said, pretending to yawn. I grasped her hand, and made her sit down.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" I asked. Hermione nodded, and then dug through her bag. She pulled out a parchment with Ana's writing on it, and handed it to me.

"This one is for you, Harry. I have another one in here, somewhere." Hermione said, as she kept digging through her bag for the other parchment.

"Strange, it's not in here." Hermione said, and took out her things one by one. Finally, she found it all the way at the bottom. She handed it to Ron, and he looked at her.

"What's this?"

"It's not from me, that's all I'm going to say." Hermione said, as she got up. Silently she headed up to the Gryffindor girls dorms, and went to sleep. Ron and I sat in the common room looking at the parchment in our hand's, and I unrolled the one she had given me.

Dear Harry,

I know that we've been through a lot, and that you love me. I love you too, just I don't... think it's the way we used to. I think... I'm starting to feel, and I mean really feel the feeling's I have for Ron coming on stronger. I don't know what to do anymore... and I don't know how to tell you this either... I'm really sorry. If you don't want me to be with you, anymore I understand... plus I think someone is coming between us. I'm leaving it at that, because I know in my heart that there's something you can't tell me, and it's ok. I'll always be here if you need me, and I'll always be one of your best mates.

Ana

I finished reading it, and had tears in my eyes. Ron looked at me, and I knew the feeling I had was right. I took out a clean parchment, and wrote a letter to Ana/Elena.

Dear Ana,

I'm sorry too, and you're right. There is someone coming between us, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than you want to hurt me... so I think we should end it. The love we have is best as just friends, I've realized now. You know where to find me, if you ever need a friend.

Harry

Chapter Eight: That's The Way

I rolled the parchment and stuck it in my bag, and glanced over at Ron. Ron held the parchment unrolled, in his hand. His fingers were turning white from holding it too tight.

"Ron, I think you can loosen that grip you have on it."

"Sorry.. I er... I'm just nervous." Ron said, as beads of sweat rolled down his face. Ron glanced at it and then put it down on the table.

"Aren't you going to read, what she has to say?" I asked.

"I can't... she's probably telling me she hates me and that she'll never love me..." Ron said, his voice full of pain. I picked up the parchment, and he looked gratefully at me.

"Why are you so scared that she hates you, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't know, part of me feels like she's still hurting from the fight I had with her in our fourth year... and the other part is confused. You mind reading it aloud?" ROn asked, as he looked at me. I shook my head and unrolled the parchment.

Dearest Ron,

I know things haven't gone the way it should've, but ever since that first day in our first year... you've brought nothing but happiness into my life. Harry and Draco have too, but something in you shone so bright that there was no way to forget about you. I promised and vowed in our first year to get to know you, and I did. I'm glad for that, because I know that denying my love for you is never going to get me anywhere... nor is it going to help me any. If I deny this love, then I deny myself of any chance at happiness and the chance of losing someone great to someone else. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you about Harry... or Draco. I couldn't find a way to tell you, and besides as I'm writing this I realize that neither Harry nor Draco could've done what you did. Despite your jealousy, you ended up realizing the one thing that nobody really realized - I'm not a prize or trophy to be won. I'm a girl, who's in love and wants to be loved... and only you can give me that love.

Cordially your's,

Ana

I looked up at Ron, and smiled. Ron sat stunned, and couldn't believe his ears or eyes at that moment. Her words had made him turn scarlet red, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez, her words are toxic to you." I joked, and Ron had a lopsided grin on. I threw the parchment at him, and he caught it. I stood up and took my bag with me.

"You can snap out of it, Ron! I think we should go to sleep, because tomorrow is a long day. We've got midterms, and you still gotta find out how to bring Ana back." I said, as I headed up the stairs to the boys dorms. Ron stood up with the book and parchment in his hand, and grinned.

"That's easy."

"What?! YOu mean, you found out how to break the spell?"

"Yeah, Aidan sent me something." Ron replied.

"Aidan, as in her brother?" I asked, astonished. Aidan wasn't one who liked everybody, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Yeah."

"So, exactly how does one help her?" I asked, as we entered our dorm. Ron's grin grew even bigger.

"It's simple, really. The person Dumbledore was talking about, just has to say three words to her."

"Three words... that's a weird way to break a spell."

"Here, read the parchment from Aidan." Ron said, as he handed me the parchment from his bag.

I read the parchment, and shrugged.

"So, I guess you have to tell her three little words that you've probably wanted to tell her for such a long time, huh?" I teased, and he blushed- his ears turning scarlet. I got into bed, and fell asleep right away - Ron on the other hand lay tossing and turning.

Chapter Nine: I Promise

The next morning, I woke up and saw Ron sleeping at his desk.

"Ron, get up! We're going to be late for exams," I said, and he jolted awake.

"I'm awake!" Ron said, but his head slowly went back on the desk. I shook his shoulder and he awoke again.

"Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration. You know how McGonagall is." I said, and he hurriedly grabbed his bag and books. He quickly stuffed the books in his bag, along with the one on Ana. The parchment from Ana was in his hand, and he glanced at me.

"I have to do something first, I'll meet you in class." Ron said, and rushed out carrying his bag on his shoulder.

"Alright." I said, and headed to Transfiguration. Ron walked into the hospital wing, and to the bed Ana/Elena was lying in. He sat down on the bed, and leaned close to her. Silently, he bent towards her and kissed her softly.

"Our love hasn't been perfect, and it probably never will be. I just want you to know, that I'm always here if you need someone's shoulder to cry on, or to just be here for you. The words that we vowed to never say until after our Graduation, I will say now, and only now... I love you and always will, Ana. No matter what I say or do, the love I have for you, will never fade and can never be replaced." Ron whispered, as he pulled apart from her slowly. Nothing happened for a second, and as he turned to go he heard her stir.

"Ana?" Ron spoke, his voice getting emotional. Her eyes fluttered open, and slowly she sat up. Her eyes landed on Ron, and the parchment she had written. A long silence fell between them, and she just gazed at him. Ron walked over to her, and sat down next to her. He reached out his hand, and she took it.

"Ron, oh Ron." Ana whispered, as she smiled. Ron smiled back, and held her close.

"Ana, will you be mine?" Ron whispered. Ana smiled, and made him come closer.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ana whispered, as she kissed him softly. I sat in class working on my exam, and started to wonder what happened to Ron.

"Professor, is it alright if I go look for Ron?" I asked.

"Potter, you've got your exam to do. When Weasley shows up, he'll do the exam."

"But..."

"No but's. Just finish your exam." Professor McGonagall said. Back in the hospital wing, Ron glanced up at the clock.

"Oh no! I'm late for Transfiguration, and we have an exam today!" Ron said. Ana laughed a little, and kissed him.

"You should go to the exam, I'll be fine." Ana whispered. Ron kissed her back, and hurried off to Transfiguration. Half our class had finished the exam, and I knew where he had gone. Ron sat down next to me, and McGonagall walked over. A stern look was etched across her face, as she handed Ron his exam. Ron hurriedly started on his exam and had finished by the time the bell rang.

"Did it work?" I asked, as Hermione joined us. Draco stood on the side listening intently.

"Did what work?" Draco asked.

"None of your business." ROn said, and walked out.

Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

Hermione and I rushed after Ron, and just followed him.

"Where..." Hermione asked, but stopped. Standing in the doorway to the hospital wing, was Ana. At least, we thought it was.

"Ana?!" Hermione squealed.

"Hello, Hermione! Thank you, for giving it to them." Ana said, as she hugged Hermione.

"It was nothing. Glad to see you." Hermione said, smiling. I looked at Ana, and hugged her.

"Glad to have you back, Ana. Ron, take good care of her." I said, as I pulled apart from her. Ana smiled and Ron nodded, but that smile quickly faded. Coming down the corridor was Draco, and his goons. Ana stumbled and the next second we looked, she was lying on the floor.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," Ana said, as she got up slowly. Ron picked her up in his arms, and carried her back into the hospital wing. He gently lay her down on the bed, and sat down.

"Are you going to be ok, being alone all day?" ROn asked, as he took her hand.

"I think so, I'll just try and finish my paper and exams." Ana replied, as she pointed to her books and stuff.

"You mean, you've got your exams too?" I asked. Ana nodded, just as Draco entered.

"So... you're back. How did WEasel do it?"

"Something you can never do, ever."

"Which would be?"

"Loving someone."

"Are you saying that I didn't love you?!" Draco snapped. Ana stood up and got in his face.

"What the hell do you think?! Yeah, at one time you did love me - but something tells me you had a thing for Athena. You, just never wanted to admit it."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Malfoy! You've got a thing for Athena, and you know what... I believed you when you told me that we would never lose our friendship. But I can see I was wrong, things can neither go forward or back. And from the looks of it, we're going back to when you and I were just two strangers who avoided each other any chance we got. Athena is never coming back, so now you're stuck being lonely." Ana snapped back, and smacked him. Draco stared in shock at her, and I laughed. Ana was about to smack him once more, and Ron held her back.

"Angeleyez, don't."

"Angeleyez?! Don't tell me, you told Weasel that you'd be his?!" Draco hissed, knowing she couldn't swing a punch or anything. Boy, was he wrong. Ana swung out her leg, and kicked his shin.

"So what, if I told Ron I'd be his? What in bloody hell, is it to you?" Ana wisecracked, leaving Draco gasping in pain.

"STOP! You can't just walk out on me, I command you to stop." Draco snarled, forgetting the pain in his shin. I couldn't bear to watch, and turned my head. Ron had loosened his grip, and Ana got free. Hermione cringed, and turned away.

"**Command me?! I don't think so, Malfoy!! I don't take orders from selfish and ignorant boys, who can't seem to realize that I'm not a prize to be won.**" Ana snapped, and jabbed her wand in his stomach. She began shaking her wand at him, and almost poked him in the eye.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing! Alright, alright... I got your point." Draco said, as he looked at her. Ana glared at him, and didn't move her wand from his face.

"I said, I got your point!" Draco snarled, and that didn't help his situation. Ana silently must've said a incantation, because Draco's face had gone blank.

"What'd you do to him?" Hermione squeaked.

"Oh, just a special charm." Ana replied, and walked off. Ron, Hermione and I all looked at each other and then glanced at Draco. We found Ana's possesions from Draco in the hallway cluttering the floor.

Chapter Eleven: MAGIC

Hermione, Ron and I all followed Ana back into the hospital wing. Ana lay down, and closed her eyes. A second later, she had disappeared. Hopping about on the bed, was a Northern Saw-whet owl.

"Hmmm, I guess today is your lucky day." I said, as I looked at our schedule.

Professor Nordek, our Animagi Professor was having an exam for class... and we were supposed to try to turn into an animal. Ana wouldn't have a problem with that, but we might.

"Looks like Ana has it down pat," Hermione started to say, as she watched the little owl hopping about.

"You bet, she does. She's turned into an owl, loads of times. I think she may have to find two other animals to turn into." Ron said, as he looked at the owl hopping about and laughed.

"Don't worry, she will." I said, as I watched her hopping about.

"You know, someday her secret will come out. I think she should do the demonstration..." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're crazy!" I said. Ron was reading the book again, and his eyes widened.

"It says here, that Ana can turn into fifty different animals. She also has the ability to do any form of divination, concoct powerful potions, do very complicated charms, do the hardest transfiguration lessons, make her own herbal remedies, and work with ferocious and dangerous creatures." Ron read. Turning the page, he read on.

"Out of the many creatures she can work with, Dragons are her forte. Accordingly, there were three guys who she kept dear to her, and only one belonged with her. After her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she and her love will be given the choice to remain in London, or going back to Romania. If she decides to remain in London, the dragon breedery will be moved. If she goes back to Romania, she and her love will live there and have a fulfilled life either way."

"Given a choice, I'd prefer London." I said, as I recalled her 'older brother'. Just as I finished speaking, her younger brother Tobias, who was now in his third year came walking into the hospital wing.

"Hey, Hermione. Hello Harry and Ron. Where's Ana?" Tobias asked, but then noticed the hopping owl.

"Hey." We said.

"Ello, Ana." Tobias said, as he picked up the hopping owl. The owl pecked Tobias, and he set down the owl.

Ana had changed back into herself.

"Would all students report to the Great Hall, a special presentation in which is exam time for one witch." Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out through the school. We headed towards the great hall, and Ron held the book. Everyone stood around the platform, and waited. Professor Dumbledore came out, and smiled.

"Today, all of you... will meet the next witch who will be taking a few weeks out of the term to go on a journey."

"You can't be serious," I muttered, as I glanced at Ron. Ron glanced back at me, and then skimmed through the book.

"Here it is... it says she's supposed to go on a trek to Romania, during the last few weeks of her last year. She'll be practicing for her future, and..." Ron started to say, and was aware that Ana wasn't standing next to him. He looked around, and finally found her.

"What's Ana..." Ron asked, as he glimpsed a sight of her standing on the platform.

"Professor Nordek has said that one of you, out of all his students has been able to clearly and without problems transform yourself."

"Professor, don't we need an license or something to be able to actually do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and she has gotten it." Professor Nordek said, as he gestured towards Ana. Draco looked at her, his eyes darting from her hand, to her wand.

"She's not safe with a wand..." Draco muttered to Crabbe.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you care to be the guinea pig?" Professor Nordek asked, as he heard Draco.

"No, sir." Draco said, and then glared at us.

"I believe we are in need of a volunteer, so Mr. Malfoy come up."

"No, thank you. I'll pass." Draco said, and we tried to stifle our laughter.

"Mr. Weasley, do you care to help her out?" Professor Nordek asked, as he looked over at us. Ron shrugged, and handed the book to me. Ron went up on stage and walked over to the Professor. Ana smiled, and Ron did too.

"Stand here." Professor Nordek said.

"Yes, sir." Ron said, and stood there just gazing at Ana.

"Now, Mr. Weasley take out your wand." Professor Nordek instructed. Ron took out his wand, and held it.

"Point your wand at Ana, and say this incantation." Professor Nordek said, as he pointed at the blackboard. Ron pointed his wand and said the incantation. Where Ana had been standing, a small kitten lay curled in a ball.

"Wow!" a bunch of students said, in awe. A few seconds later, she had changed into an owl, then a snake, a rabbit, and then a hawk, and finally back into herself.

"Whoa!" a few students said, as they looked at Ana. Professor Snape, walked up onto the stage and set a cauldron down. A fire started underneath the cauldron, and everyone stopped talking.

"Mr. Weasley, find a potion in here and make it a real tough one."

"But.." Ron started to say, and Snape just looked at him. Ron took the potion's book and chose one potion in the back.

"Now, hand that to Ana."

"Yes, sir." Ron said, and handed the book to Ana. Ana took it, and smiled.

"Thank you, Ron." Ana said, and studied the page. Professor Snape summoned the book back into his arms, and looked around.

"Now, everyone will watch as Ana will work on the potion - with a distraction."

"If Weasel's the distraction, then she won't be finished for days maybe even weeks."

"Funny, Malfoy." Ron said, and looked at Draco. Snape looked at Ron, and then at Draco. He could tell something was going on, and wanted to find out what.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come up. Instead of one distraction, Ana will have two." Snape said, as he smirked.

"Yes, sir." Draco said, and quickly went up. He stood on one side, and Ron on the other. Ana rolled her eyes, and waited for Snape to give her the go.

"Go." Snape said, and Ana began to work. Ron and Draco just looked at each other, finally Draco spoke.

"So, Weasel... think of a way to tell her your inner most secrets?"

"If you're talking about telling her how I feel, then you're getting slow. I don't need to tell Ana how I feel, she knows without me saying so." Ron said, as he glared at Draco. Ana had gotten halfway through the potion, and needed one more thing before she could finish. She stepped over to Draco, and pulled out a hair.

"Ow!" Draco yelled, as he turned. Ana pulled one piece of Ron's hair out too, and he didn't even feel a thing.

"Thank you." Ana replied, as she set the hair into two different viles.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"The potion, dummy." Ana said, as she shook her head. Draco rubbed his head, and glared at Ron.

"You must think you're hot stuff, huh?" Draco sneered.

"If you say so." Ron said, and just watched Ana. Draco got angrier, and was about to take out his wand - but couldn't move his arm.

"Hey, what the..." Draco started to say, and everyone laughed. I looked at Ana and saw her mouth moving slightly. She went back to working on the potion, and finished a few seconds later. Silently she walked over to Snape and handed him the potion. Snape then took a medicine dropper and put a small drop on two rats. They had instantly vanished and there in it's place were look-alike Ron and Draco's.

"Very good, Ana." Snape said, and handed her a parchment with her score. Professor Nordek handed her a parchment as well, and she smiled. Professor McGonagall walked onto the stage, and everyone grew even more quiet.

"Good morning, Ana. Today you will be transfiguring, Mr. Malfoy into something ferocious."

"Good morning, Professor. Yes, ma'am." Ana said, and grinned. Draco looked scared, and stepped back a few feet.

"Maybe she should Transfigure someone else..." Draco said, as he glanced at her. Ana thought for a few seconds, and silently took out her wand. She did a simple wand movement and said an incantation and pointed her wand at Draco. A loud POP and Draco had disappeared. In his place, was a dragon. Everyone stepped back, and looked at her.

"You're not just any witch, you're my sister, and the one who will rightfully own a dragon breedery." a voice said. Everyone turned and there standing by the door, was Athena. Ron looked from her to Ana, and then to Draco.

Draco who was still a dragon, tapped a claw on the floor impatiently... and finally grew so impatient that he blew fire. Ana had done the spell just in time, because the fire would've hit her. Ana said the counter, and Draco lay on the ground.

"Wonderful work, Ana."

"Thank you." Ana said, and held her hand out for Draco. Draco just stared up at her, unsure whether or not he should take it. Wearily he got up on his own, and stared at Ana. Ana put a hand on his shoulder, and he cringed.

"Don't touch me." Draco said, as he glared at her. Ana took her hand off his shoulder, and knew her spell had worked. Professor Sprout handed Ana a parchment, along with Professor McGonagall. Ana also received her parchment from Charms, and then came Care of MAgical creatures. Everyone had followed Hagrid out to the paddock. Their standing there, was the HIPPOGRIFF's we had worked with in our third year.

"Ello, Ana. Malfoy, you stay where you are."

"Oh no! I'm through being a volunteer. Make Weasel the volunteer." Draco snapped. Ana grinned and had been looking forward to this. Ana bent down a bit, and bowed. The hippogriff, that Ana had gotten bowed back. Malfoy, eyed the hippogriff wearily from his spot about twelve feet back. After his incident with one - he wasn't sure he wanted to be around it.

"Ana, please bring MAlfoy with you."

"NO!" Draco said, as he looked at Ana. Ana looked at him, seeing all the fear in his eyes... and gently took his arm.

"Come on."

"**NO!**" Draco yelled, his voice echoing through the woods. The hippogriff Ana had gotten, she named: FElix. Felix squawked loudly.

"Draco... just do it." Ana said, and led him slowly over to the paddock. Ron, Hermione and I tried to keep a straight face, but it was kind of funny to see him afraid.

"Bloody chicken, now aren't you?" Athena said. Draco turned and glared at Athena.

"I am not." Draco said, and followed her. Ana glanced at him, and his eyes showed a determination... yet the fear was starting to show.

"Malfoy, since you seem to have enjoyed ruining my class way back yonder... you may do this today. Be nasty and mean to Felix."

"Are you crazy?! I did that last time, and nearly got killed." Draco snarled. Ana turned to him.

"Just do it, ok. I promise you, you won't get hurt." Ana snapped. Ron and I looked at her, and knew she was losing patience with Draco.

"Fine. And don't feel like you have to protect me, y'know." Draco hissed, as he went up to the Hippogriff. He bent slowly, and then it bowed back. He took a breath, and started to be nasty. Whatever he was imagining worked, because he wouldn't stop. Felix reared up and was about to kick Malfoy with his taloned forefeet ... and then something happened. Ana walked over, and closed her eyes. A second later, FElix had calmed down. Normally, the only one who could calm them was Hagrid... but I remembered something Ron read a while ago. The exam expedition for Ana had finished, and we all headed back inside for dinner.

Chapter 12: True To Your Heart

"Mr. WEasley, Ms. Morthanos... please stay back for a few seconds." Professor McGonagall said. Ron and Ana said goodbye to us, and waited for Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'm?" Ron asked.

"I think tonight, should be spent alone."

"Yes ma'm." ROn said, as he turned to go. Ana smiled, and thanked Professor McGonagall.

"No funny business, though. Just a simple dinner, and a kiss." Professor McGonagall said, as she smiled.

"Yes, ma'm." Ana said, as she smiled back. Ana headed off to her dorm, and worked on preparing her plans.

"Ron?" a voice called. Ron stopped and turned, Athena was walking over to him with Hermione and me.

"ER... hi Athena."

"I knew that our relationship wouldn't last, so don't feel bad about it. Secretly, I knew Ana would never get over your first encounter. Ma warned us, that one day we'd fall so deep - and there would be no escaping it."

"You mean, you knew Ana's true feelings towards me?" Ron asked. Athena nodded, and smiled.

"We're still friends, right?" Athena said, as she held out a hand. Ron shook it, and smiled back.

"Is what Ana said true, that..."

"That... Malfoy, has a crush on me?" Athena asked. Ron nodded, and Athena shrugged.

"I don't know. I do know that whatever Ana felt for you, she never showed. In her eyes showing how she felt, meant she was weak."

"That's absurd. She's not weak, and she never could be." Hermione said.

"True, but you've got to remember... Ana doesn't see things the way we do." I pointed out, and looked at Hermione.

"You're right." Hermione said, as she held my hand. I smiled, and we all walked up to the dorms. Ron sighed, and we all looked at him.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Athena asked.

"Tonight, I'm not going to get to see Ana. Professor McGonagall said we should be alone."

"Ron! She didn't meant it like that, she meant you and Ana alone together."

"Oh..." Ron said, and could feel his ears getting red.

"Where'd Ana go, anyway?" Hermione asked, as we peered down the corridor.

"Probably to her dorm." Athena said, as she noticed the dirt marks on the floor. We followed the tracks and it stopped in front of a girl's dorm.

"Yup, she's definitely here." Athena said, as she opened the door. Standing in the back of her room, was Ana.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ana said, and glanced up. Ana wore an apron, and stood with a silver tray.

"You're cooking?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I am. I must ask you to, keep it down." Ana said, and pointed next to the bed. A baby lay in a crib, asleep.

"Wh-who's baby is that? D-ddon't tell me that's your's!" Athena asked.

"It's Alyssa's. They had a baby last year, and they named him: Jakob." Ana said, as she leaned over the crib and kissed Jakob's head.

"Oh, he' so precious." Hermione said, as she looked at the sleeping baby. Ron stood outside her dorm, watching Ana. I stood with Ron outside, and he looked unsure of himself.

"What's wrong, Ron?" I asked, as I glanced at him. The look on his face was one of anguish, and fear.

"I can't get her out of my mind, or get rid of this love. I want to be with her forever, but what if I'm moving too fast? I bought this for her, in our last term." Ron said, as he pulled out a box with an inexpensive ring.

"Where'd you get that? And weren't you and Athena still together then?" I asked, as I made sure she nor Hermione them were looking.

"No, Athena and I broke up in our fourth year. A few days after the ball, she broke it off. Athena could see how much love I felt for Ana and said it wasn't right. So, I have been saving the money I made, and this was all I could afford to get her. I hope she loves it, and doesn't care about not having much." Ron said.

"Give Ana two choices, and see what she'd chose it may surprise you. Put riches next to the love of her boyfriend, there's no contest on what she'd pick." I said, as I smiled. I patted Ron's shoulder, and nudged him.

"Which do you think, she'd pick?" Ron asked, as he put it back in his bag.

"Given anything, she'd rather have your love." I said, and knocked on the door. Ana glanced up, and smiled.

"Hey, Ana!" I said, as I peered in. Ana walked out, and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Harry! I see you've brought my honey with you," Ana said, as she grinned. Ron blushed, and she slid her arms around him. Ron cleared his throat a bit, and kissed her head.

"Good evening, Ana." Ron said, and slid his arm around her. Ron led her outside, and they just talked. Ana had taken something out of her pocket, and handed it to him. Ron opened it, and smiled.

"You can make it, right?" Ana asked.

"Of course I can, anything for my Princess Angeleyes."

"Ok, good. Meet me in the room of requirement, at eight."

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Ron asked, and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Mcgonagall is ok with it, so she knows we'll be out. So do all the other Professor's. Can't make a guarantee that Snape won't do anything... but it's a risk I'm willing to take to be alone with you." Ana whispered, as she squeezed his hand gently. Ron squeezed her hand back, and there seemed to be a long silence. That silence was broken, however by Jakob's crying. Hermione and Athena glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Ron's grip had loosened, and he let her hand fall out of his.

"I'll be back, in a sec." Ana said, as she kissed him quickly. Ron stood there, his facial expression was pretty hard to read. Ana went inside her dorm and picked up Jakob, and carried him out with her. Automatically, Jakob stopped crying.

"Ron, this is my baby brother." Ana said, as she stood next to Ron. Ron smiled, and rubbed Jakob's head.

"He's cute, just like his sister." I said. Ron nodded, and didn't look at her.

"Ron, are you ok?" Ana asked, as she looked at him.

"Yeah, i-i-i-ii'm fine." Ron said, as he tried to look at her. Something in his eyes, told her he wasn't sure on how this love would work.

"Harry, would you mind holding Jakob for a bit?" Ana asked. I shrugged and Ana put him in my arms, before gently taking Ron's hand in her's. Hermione and Athena noticed, and looked at me.

"What's with him?" Athena asked.

"He's unsure on how much she loves him, and if she will love him even if they have nothing."

"She loves him, and that's all that there is to it. She is the one, who dated George in her first year here. Whether he has money or not, means nothing to her. Hell, she got rid of everything connected to Draco. He gave her so much expensive gifts, she threw em out. All she wanted was his love. She didn't care whether or not he could give her anything - his love meant more to her than anything." Athena said, as she looked at me.

"I know."

"I think we better get down to dinner, otherwise we'll be in trouble." Athena said. Hermione nodded, and I told them I'd meet them later. I kissed Hermione on the cheek, and watched them go. I carried Jakob, and just paced back and forth in the corridor. Ana led Ron to a deserted place down the corridor, and looked up at him.

"Ron, what is it?"

"Ana, I don't know how much money means to you... but I do know that I love you. There is no denying it, everything I do or say revolves around you. I promise this'll work, if you can go past me not having much."

"Ron, shhhh..." Ana said, and put her finger to his lips. Ron gazed at her, and she looked back at him.

"I dated your brother in my first term, so you can clearly see I don't care much about money. Love doesn't revolve around how much things you can give me, love revolves around you and the love you give to me. Even if, you gave me something small... I'd treasure it knowing it's from your heart." Ana whispered, as she put her arms around him. Ron's eyes filled with tears, and he grasped her hand.

"Ana... I'm so sorry for doubting your love. I'm so stupid!" Ron said, as he looked down at her.

"You could never be anything of the sort, my Ronniekins." Ana whispered, as she held him close.

"Oh, Ana. Ever since our first year, I've had a huge crush on you. When you and I became friends I was happy with that, and thought maybe it could turn to more. But when I found out that you and Malfoy... were together I couldn't deal with it... and then when I found out about you and Harry, I couldn't take that either. In the end, I guess we both learned something about the other the hard way."

"And what's that?" Ana asked, smiling.

"That neither wanted to admit that we were feeling pain, and that we had more than just a friendship. We weren't true to our feeling's... and it took me this long to realize it." Ron whispered, as he touched her face. Ana looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Ron gently wiped the tears away, and held her. The two started back for her dorm, and he slid his arms around her waist.

"Love you, Princess. I'll see you at eight. I want you to know, that even if I'm not around... we're always together in my heart." Ron whispered, and kissed her head before leaving. I made my way back to her dorm, and looked at her.

"So, did you and Ron sort things out?" I asked, as she took Jakob from me. Ana nodded, and hugged me before going into her dorm.

"You've been great, Harry. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Ana. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked. Ana nodded, and waved. I waved back and turned to go to the boys dorms. Ron was inside, trying to find something to wear.

"Honestly, this is hard when you don't have much." Ron muttered, as he looked through his trunk.

"I can help, if you want." I said, as I looked at him.

"No, no... it's ok. I think I'll wear this or spruce it up with a charm."

"Ron, here." I said, as I handed him the package Ana had given me to give to him.

"What's this for?" Ron asked.

"Ana gave it to me the other day to give to you, she wasn't sure where you'd gone."

"Oh." ROn said, and opened the package. Inside was a silver frame with their picture in it, and a bunch of letters. Also, there was a bunch of sweaters and a new cloak.

"Wow! This must've cost her a fortune... how will I ever pay her back?" Ron said, as he looked at me.

"Simple, just love her. Never let that go, Ron. She's too sacred to lose. I realized it now, and she knows you know it."

"Loving her is the best thing, I could ever imagine. When I started feeling this way, in our second year... I knew I was dreaming - but then I guess things turned around for me."

"Things have always been good for you, no matter what you think. You've had her friendship for quite a long time, and that's more than Draco and I can say. There are times, where it felt like we weren't friends at all." I replied, and waved.

"See you," Ron said.

"See you later." I said, as I went to the Great hall. Ron quickly showered and changed into the blue sweater and jeans.

"Accio Roses." Ron said, as he looked out the window. A bunch of roses flew in through the window, and he cut the thorns off. He sat at his desk thinking, and wondered if he should propose now or later. Suddenly an owl zoomed in through the window twittering loudly.

"Pig, quit it!" Ron said, as he tried to grab a hold of Pigwedgion to untie the parchment. Pig finally stopped twittering and zooming about, and Ron grabbed him. Quickly he untied the parchment and read.

Ron,

Baby brother, I know there is something wrong. Trust me, I know that look you have. I used to get it, when I couldn't be around Ana. — George

You seem to have been pretty out of it, during the summer months and mostly anytime we've seen you. Are you ok? Are things going ok in school and whatnot? Let us know, if we can be of help.

George & Fred

"Seems everyone has noticed..." Ron said, as he took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote a reply back.

Fred & George,

Oh. School is about as normal as it usually is. Loads of exams coming up, seeing how it's my last year. And... well I'm having a problem with Ana... I'm just not sure what to do.

Ron

Ron tied the parchment on Pig's foot and off he flew. Ron gathered up the roses, and walked out. Everyone was coming back from the GReat hall, and Ron dodged suspicious glances. I was walking with Hermione, and Ginny.

"How come you weren't at dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I've got some things I need to clear up with Ana." Ron said, as he avoided looking at his sister.

"Ron, you're lying." Ginny replied.

"Alright, alright... I'm eating dinner with Ana alone."

"Oh. Would you let me know how it goes?" Ginny asked, as she smiled. Ron shrugged.

"I guess so. See you later." Ron said, and glanced at the clock. Pushing past people walking up, he rushed off towards the seventh floor, and found Ana waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in a sea of people." Ron said, as he smiled. Ana laughed, and opened the door to the room of requirement.

"These are for you, my Angeleyes." Ron whispered, as he gently handed her the roses.

"Awe... how sweet." Ana whispered, as she put the roses in a vase of water. Ron smiled, and slid his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her head.

"So, where do we start?"

"Actually, I wanted to give you this." Ana said, as she handed him a small package.

"Thank you, for the gifts."

"No problem, Ron. I'm just glad that I get to be with you, because I've been denying you from myself ever since our second year." Ana said, as she looked down at her hands. Ron turned her to him, and just gazed at her.

"Our love is true, because we've been through a ton of things and we're still here after all that. I mean, our fight in fourth year did nothing to stop us from loving the other." Ron whispered, and sat down on the couch. He gently pulled her down with him, and she sat in his lap.

"I know it is, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." Ana whispered, as she looked up at him.

"Don't be, you and I vowed to not give in to it." Ron said, as he recalled that time she came to him. His eyes misted a bit, but he didn't cry.

"I'm sorry, Ron... if I hurt you." Ana apologized.

"I remember when you came to me that day, in our third year. We both vowed to not fall in love... and then in our fourth year it changed. I couldn't keep the way I felt in control, and I got so angry with you... because you fell in love with someone else. Or so it seemed."

"I know..." Ana said, as she set the table. Ron could tell something was wrong, and gently touched the small of her back. Something in Ana snapped, he had seen that.

"Ana, tell me what's wrong?" Ron asked, as he stood up. Ana was face-to-face with him, and she couldn't bring herselt to speak.

"Ana?" Ron said, and at that moment Ana burst into tears. Ron slipped his arms around her, and she cried in his arms. A minute later, Ana stopped crying and Ron was sitting down.

"Ana, what is it?"

"I knew once that happened, I had ruined any chance of spending my life with you." Ana said, her voice barely audible.

"Ana, don't say that. You did nothing to ruin that, because I wouldn't allow myself to lose you again. I lost you once, because I was too stupid to listen to my heart." Ron said, as he touched her face. Ana smiled, and Ron kissed her softly. A few minutes later, Ana stood up and brought out the trays of food. Ron grinned, and rubbed his stomach.

"Smells really delicious." Ron said, and looked at the trays. Ana pulled off the lids, and the atmosphere had changed. Soft music played, and they ate in silence. The love was there, and that's all that mattered at the moment. Ron and Ana had finished eating, and just sat relaxing. Ron lay on the couch, and Ana lay next to him.

"I'm so glad, to be here with you tonight." Ana whispered, as she felt Ron's arm around her.

"Me too." Ron whispered back, and kissed her softly. The clock on the wall chimed ten times, and Ana looked at Ron.

"Oh no! We've got to hurry, and get back to the dorms!" Ana said. Ron kissed her a few more times, and then led her out of the room. Silently, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting in the common room asleep; were Hermione, Athena, Ginny and me.

"Aiya." Ana said, as she looked at them.

"Looks like I won't have to tell Ginny tonight," Ron whispered, as they walked up the stairs to the dorms. Ron said goodnight to Ana, and they went to sleep. The next morning Ana rushed around her room, trying to pack and take care of Jakob. A knock had sounded at her door, and she opened it. Ron stood there, and smiled.

"Hey, Angeleyes. Need any help for your trip?"

"Definitely."

"Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll help." Ron said, as he kissed her softly.

"Help me watch Jakob, so I can pack up my things."

"Where is the lil tyke?" Ron asked, as he smiled. Ana pointed to the crib, and Jakob gurgled at Ron. Ron sat down on the bed, and watched Jakob. Ana packed up her things, and finally finished.

"I guess, I'll see you after term." Ron said, as he grinned. Ana nodded, and sat in his lap.

"Promise me, that whatever Draco does... you won't do anything stupid?"

"I promise. Besides, term isn't that long. We've got at least four weeks left."

"I know, but still." Ana said, and glanced down at Jakob. Ana picked Jakob up, and he gurgled loudly. Ron laughed, and nodded.

"Join me for breakfast, before you go?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Ana said, as she gazed at Ron.

"We better get down to breakfast then." Ron said, as he took Jakob from her. Ana smiled, and grabbed Jakob's bottle and followed Ron out.

Chapter 13: How Does It Feel?

Ana walked into the Great hall behind Ron, and everyone stared in awe. Ana noticed everyone looking, and felt a bit self-conscoious. Ron noticed too, and didn't care. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Heads turned and people began to whisper. Draco walked in just then, and everyone stared. Hermione, Ginny, AThena and I all walked in then, and sat down next to Ana.

"So, how'd the dinner go?" Athena asked.

"Good, in fact it was totally brill." Ron said, as he grinned. Ana took Jakob in her arms, and sat down to feed him. Jakob began to cry, and Ana looked up. Draco was standing behind her. Ron looked at him, and then at her.

"Malfoy, leave." Ron said. Jakob started throwing a tantrum, and all of the Professor's looked up in alarm. Professor McGonagall came rushing over.

"Ana, is that your..." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Baby brother, Jakob." Ana replied, as she looked up at Professor McGonagall. Draco laughed, and went back to the SLytherin table... but not without making one last comment.

"He's ugly, and looks a lot like you. Very hollow." Ron took Jakob from Ana, and she stood up. Everyone watched, and what came next didn't surprise us. Ana grabbed her wand from her pocket, and pointed it at Draco.

"Shut up!!" Ana snapped, and had her wand right in front of Draco's face.

"Why should I? Draco said, his voice quivering a bit.

"Because I said so, and because you've done nothing but make nasty remarks and torture me. You want everyone to know the whole story, I can tell them."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"I wouldn't dare, or would I?" Ana asked, as she looked around. The hall grew silent, and everyone waited.

"Ana, don't." Athena said. Ana looked at her sister, and then put her wand down.

"You know what, Athena's right. You never were worth my time, and you never will be again. So just stay out of my way." Ana said, and turned to go back to the table. Draco pulled out his wand, and Ana whipped around.

"Don't even think about it, because I am one step away from hurting you." Ana said, as she glared at him. Draco muttered a spell, and Ana blocked it. Professor McGonagall stepped in, and Draco went back to his seat.

"It's not over, yet." Draco hissed, as he sat down.

"No, the only thing that is over... is our friendship." Ana said, and sat down next to Ron. Jakob started getting fussy, and Ana handed Ron the bottle. Ron put the bottle in Jakob's mouth, and turned to Ana.

"When do you leave?" Ron asked.

"In an hour. Aidan's coming to help me." Ana said, as she fed ROn.

"Thanks." Ron said, through a mouthful of food. Ana laughed, and nodded. I glanced at Ana, and she looked over at me.

"You'll write this time, right?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Good, because that was tough for me." I said, as I hugged her. Ana smiled and fed Ron until he had enough to eat. Ron looked at her, and then at Jakob.

"You better eat something too, because you'll probably need your energy to keep up with this lil one." Ron said, as he glanced down at her plate. Ana nodded, and put a piece of toast and bacon on her plate.

"You've got to eat more thant that." I said. I put two eggs on her plate, and she took a few bites. The clock chimed eight times, and Aidan opened the door to the GReat Hall. Everyone turned to look, and we all hugged her. Ron stood on the side, and watched Aidan take her stuff and Jakob.

"Guess this is goodbye, for now?" Ron whispered, as he and Ana stood outside the hall.

"Not really... I'll be back a week before term ends. ALyssa and Aren didn't want me to miss the end of term feast and stuff." Ana said, as she didn't look at Ron. Ron slid his arms around her and just held her close.

"Don't forget to write, ok? I want to hear everything! Including how Jakob is doing."

"Don't worry, I will." Ana said, as she smelled Ron's clothes. Athena laughed, and elbowed us to look. The scene looked pretty funny, but I knew why she was doing it. Draco stood up and walked over.

"Can't get enough of the poorboy scent?" Draco sneered. Ana turned and Ron held her arms.

"Don't... just let it go." Ron whispered, not wanting to let her go. Ana, amazingly let it go and turned back to Ron.

"I'll see you when I get back, right?" Ana said, as she looked up into Ron's eyes. Ron smiled, and kissed her softly.

"Of course, you will." ROn said. Ron could see it in her heart, she wanted to keep her friendship with Draco... but it was impossible. Ana dug in her bag, and pulled out a small box. She gently put it in Ron's hand, and just held him. A few minutes later, she turned and looked at everyone.

Chapter 14: The Setting of The Sun

Ana waved to everyone in the Great Hall, and then turned to gaze at Ron. Ron held her gaze, and kissed her one last time.

"Owl me, when you get there." Ron said, as he smiled. Ana nodded, and started to go. Everyone all followed them out, and watched them leave. Draco stood alone in the great hall, looking through the window.

"Goodbye." Draco muttered, as he headed to the Slytherin boys dorms. The whole school seemed to be dragging, and by the end of Charms... nobody wanted to do anything. Ron sat in his room, and stared out the window. Pig flew in through the window, and held his leg out. Ron untied the parchment, and fed an owl treat to Pig.

Ron,

If you seriously, love Ana... tell her that. Let her know just how much, and if you're thinking of proposing - do it as soon as you finish school. Say hello to her for us, and let us know what you decide to do.

George and Fred

Pig hooted and hopped excitedly about, as Ron wrote a response.

Fred & GEorge,

I really love Ana, and yes I'm thinking of proposing... I bought her this ring in our fifth year with the money I had saved up. It's not the greatest ring, but it's something I hope she loves. I think proposing after school sounds good. Maybe I'll live with her for a year or so and then get married.

Ron

Ron tied it to Pig's leg and off he flew. Ron sat staring out the window, and a small owl flew in. He recognized the owl right away, and smiled. The owl held out it's leg, and Ron untied the parchment. Ron fed the owl, and it waited patiently on the window-sill.

Ronnie-kins,

I've made it to Romania. It didn't take long, because Aren and ALyssa found a quick way to get us home. Alyssa says, I can invite you guys to come over anytime I want... and I plan on doing that. I came up with a plan to make us seem so much closer, everytime the sun sets... watch it and think of me. I'll be doing the same, and I love you. Xoxo

Angeleyes

Ron grinned at her signature, and then got out a fresh parchment.

Ana- no wait... I mean Angeleyes,

I'm glad you made it home safely, and that it didn't take long. That's great! How's your family? Hope they're doing well. That's a good plan, and I'm sure it'll help. I love you too, and always will. I enjoyed spending yesterday night alone with you... and hope there are many more nights like that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ronnie-kins

Ron tied the parchment to the owl's leg, and off it flew. Ron watched as it soared above the clouds, and disappeared. Silently, he opened his books from class and worked on his homework. I walked into the dorm a few minutes later, and sat down on my bed. Half the day had gone by, and there wasn't much left to do except homework.

"Seems so lifeless, without Ana."

"I know exactly, what you mean."

"I heard that you don't have to go to class, except maybe for Potions."

"Yeah, but even that is gonna seem a lot longer."

"True. Did she get there yeT?"

"Yeah, she just owled me. She said Alyssa and Aren are cool with us coming over anytime for dinner and stuff."

"Cool." I replied, and noticed the box he showed me yesterday.

"She and I, have a plan to keep us from going insane." Ron said, not knowing what to really say.

"So, when are you asking her?" I said, as I looked at him.

"Er... maybe after we finish school. We probably won't get married right away, we'll wait a few years... until we turn 20 or so. Then we'll get married and maybe start working on a family." Ron said, as he looked down at the ring.

"Wow, so you've got your future planned out. Huh?"

"Pretty much. Ana and I have kind of talked about it, off and on, during the years."

"Really? You mean even when Athena was your girflriend?" I asked. Ron sort of gulped and nodded, before turning back to his homework. I glanced at Ron, and looked at what he was working on.

"Did you write anything for your predictions yet? Do you want to work on that together?"

"Nah, I think this term... I should really settle down and concentrate. Plus, Ana and I kind of went over it earlier."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh." I said, and sat down. I started on my homework, and finished a while later... while Ron was still at it.

"Hey, you want to go play Quidditch?" I asked, as I looked at Ron.

"Nah, I need to finish this. Maybe after." Ron said, as he looked up.

"Ok, well I'll see you then." I said, and grabbed my Firebolt. Ron nodded, and waved.

"See ya." Ron said, and went back to writing out his predictions and stuff. A while later Pig flew back.

Ron,

That sounds like a great idea, Congratulations. Good luck, on exams and telling mom. See you over the summer.

George & Fred

George & Fred,

Thanks, it took me a long time to figure out that Ana was the one. Through many trials and tribulations with Hermione, I finally realized it. Athena was more of the one, who kind of subtly (yeah right) pointed it out. See you over the summer, and thanks for wishing me luck on the exams.

Ron

Ron tied the parchment to Pig's leg and threw him out the window. Pig dropped a bit of feet, and finally managaed to gain control. He flew off, and Ron went back to working on his Divination. His head wasn't concentrating on homework, it was concentrating on how to ask Ana.

"Andromeda, will you marry me?"

"Ana, I love you and always have. I want to be with you forever, so will you marry me?"

"Ana, you're everything I could ask for and more. Will you marry me?" Ron shook his head, and stared at his reflection.

"You're going slightly mental." Ron muttered. Ron went back to his homework, and gave up trying to figure out how to ask her. Neville knocked on the door, and waited for a response. Ron opened the door.

"Hey, Neville." Ron said, and walked back to his desk. Neville came in, and sat down on the extra chair.

"Hey. Is it ok, if I hang out here?"

"Sure." Ron said, and finished his last prediction. Ron and Neville were talking about exams, when Hermione peered in.

"Hey, Neville. Ron."

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said, as he looked up. Ron nodded, and Hermione glanced at the parchment in Ron's hand.

"Homework?"

"Yep." Ron said, and smiled.

"You're happy about getting homework? That's amazing." Hermione said, as she looked at him.

"Well, let's just say Ana helped me learn how to do this." Ron said, as he glanced out the window again.

"Oh. Well, good luck on exams and everything after school." Hermione said, and hugged him. Ron hugged her back, and went back to staring out the window. Neville silently got up and walked out with Hermione.

"See you, Ron." Hermione said.

"See you." Ron said, and noticed that sun had turned a fiery orange, with a bit of red. Ron closed his eyes, and thought of a happier time- one in particular. The night they spent alone, in the room of requirement.

"Oh, Ana..." Ron murmured, as he opened his eyes. Ron stuck his books in his bag, and grabbed his broomstick that Ana had given him. He rushed down the corridor, and banged into Draco.

"What's the rush WEasel?!"

"No rush, just wanted to try and get a bit of Quidditch in."

"That's a laugh. You can't play Quidditch, you suck."

"Whatever." Ron said, and just ran the rest of the way. I was on my broomstick flying about, and caught sight of Ron.

"Hey, you decided to show up." I said, as I landed next to him. Ron nodded, and grinned.

"You think you're up for it?" I asked, as I looked at him.

"Of course." Ron said, as he mounted his broomstick and kicked off. He zoomed about, and everyone watched.

"Wow, he's gotten better."

"WEll, yeah... I think all that training he did with Ana has helped."

"Training? Ana?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, Ana gave him tons of pointers. He's gotten loads better." Ginny said, as she watched her brother. Draco came out and laughed.

"He still sucks." Draco said, as he stood watching. Ron landed next to Ginny, and glared at Draco.

"You know, you may think you're better than everybody else but you're not. Give that mouth of your's a rest." Ron snapped, and stormed into the castle. Everyone looked at Ron, and then at Draco.

"Someone seems to be very grumpy." Draco said. Ron ignored him, and went back up to the dorm. He sat down and Ana's owl flew back with a response.

Ronnie-kins,

My family is doing great, and they all hope that things with you work out. I just watched the sun go down, and it's helped a bit. I'm glad to have your love, and I'm never going to let it go. How'd your homework go? If you ever need help, just owl me. I'm sure Aren and Alyssa will let me fly over to help you. I definitely enjoyed being alone with you too, especially when you and I lay next to each other. I felt so safe, and warm. There'll be many more nights like that, especially if we do decide to do what we planned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angeleyes

Angeleyes,

That's good to hear, and tell them I said thanks. I just watched the sun go down too, and it helped cheer me up a bit. Although, that cheery feeling disappeared now. Same goes for me, your love helps me get through just about everything. My homework went ok, I remembered what you taught me and it helped. Thanks, I'm glad I can count on you to help me. Played Quidditch for a bit with Harry, but that got ruined by MAlfoy. That was my favorite part of the night, besides the kissing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxooooxxxxx

Ronnie-kins

Ana's owl stuck out it's leg, and Ron tied the parchment on. Off it flew, and he took out the box Ana had given to him before leaving that morning. Ron stared at it a bit, and slowly opened it. Inside he found a gold ring, and slipped it on his ring finger. Ron changed into his pajamas and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"This is going to be the longest four weeks of my life." Ron muttered, just as I walked in.

"It's still early, what's up?"

"I just thought maybe going to sleep may help, get my mind off of Ana."

"Trust me, that won't work." I said, as I looked at him. Ron got up and sat in his desk staring out the window. Ron glanced at the clock, and sighed.

"It's only eight, and I need to figure out how to deal with Ana being gone." Ron said, as he picked up the picture frame.

"Why not try thinking of something, that doesn't have anything to do with her?" a voice replied from the doorway. Ron and I turned, and there stood Athena.

"Like?" I asked.

"Anything, just don't sit and mope about. Ron, the weeks will go by fast." Athena said, and stood behind Ron.

Ron looked at the picture, and Athena had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. She'll be back before you know it." Athena said, as she looked at the picture. Ron nodded, and Athena left. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep, while Ron sat in his desk chair just gazing out the window. He got tired of sitting, and went to lie down.

Chapter 15: MEMORY

"Goodnight, Ana." Ron whispered, and went to sleep. The next morning, I awoke and found Ana's owl waiting on Ron's desk. I shook Ron, and he woke up.

"What?" Ron asked. I pointed to his desk, and he looked over. Ana's owl hooted at Ron, and Ron rushed to take the parchment off.

"Sorry, bout that." Ron said, and the owl nipped him softly.

Ronnie-kins,

They said it's nothing, because they think we should be happy. I know a way to make your day better ;) What if I told you that you and Harry them are invited to a party? Dumbledore says it's ok, if you guys all finish your exams... and stuff before Wednesday. The party is on Friday, so good luck and I hope to see you guys then. Glad to hear that you played Quidditch, and I know that your dreams of going Professional can happen. Malfoy is the one who sucks, not you. He's too busy trying to torment people, so he pays no mind to anything else.

Angeleyes

"Whooo-hooo!!" Ron yelled, and that scared Ana's owl. Ana's owl cuffed Ron with it's wing, and flew up on the bedpost.

"Ok, I take it there's some good news in that letter."

"Definitely. If we finish our exams and stuff before Wednesday, we're invited to a party. It's on Friday night, although I'm not sure where it is."

"Cool, let's just hope our exams don't take that long... and aren't too tough." I said, as I smiled. We headed out and down to the Great hall for breakfast. Athena and Hermione them were all there, eating.

"Did you all get an owl post from Ana?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and I did." I said.

"I did." Ginny said.

"I did." Hermione stated.

"I did, but I'm turning it down. I think almost everyone is invited... including your family, Ron." Athena said.

"I didn't." a drawling voice said. We turned and saw Draco.

"Good." Ron stated, and piled some food on his plate. Draco walked off, and glared at Ron as he sat down at the Slytherin table. We headed off to our classes after breakfast, and took all our exams. Time seemed to fly by this time, and we all had finished our exams completely. Ron whistled as he walked through the corridor, and Draco seized his chance. He took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted. Ron ducked, and it hit the wall and bounced back at Draco. Draco's eyes widened and he didn't even have time to duck. Ron laughed, so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Serves you right!" Ron said, and went up to his dorm. I came walking through the corridor and saw Draco standing there. I laughed, and went into the dorm.

"What happened to Draco?"

"He tried to use the Stupefy spell on me, and it ricocheted off the wall and hit him instead."

"Ah. So, did you finish all of the exams?" I asked.

"Yup." Ron replied, and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Looks like we may see her sooner than we think," a voice said, from the doorway. Ron and I turned, and there was Athena.

"What do you mean?"

"She's coming today. Ana's got something up her sleeve, I think." Athena said, and looked at Ron.

"T-t-t-t-t-oday?!" Ron stuttered.

"Yeah. You do want to see her, don't you?" Athena asked. Ron picked out his new beige colored sweater, and changed into it. He combed his hair, and stared in the mirror.

"Ok, I take that as a yeah." Athena said, laughing and went back out. I watched Ron and laughed. Ron finished a few minutes later, and we both headed downstairs. Ana's owl screeched loudly, and Ron rushed back.

"Sorry, forgot." Ron said, and took a parchment.

Angeleyes,

That's cool! I can't wait, and neither can Harry them. Definitely will see you then, ;) Heh heh, speaking of Malfoy. He just got what he deserved, he tried to stupefy me and it ricocheted back at him. So now, he's a fixture in the corridor. Until someone decides to Ennervate him.

Ronnie-kins

Ron tied the parchment onto the owl's leg, and off it went. Ron walked past Draco, and smirked.

"Must be hard being you." Ron joked, and walked down to the Great hall. Just as Ron reached the GReat hall, the door to the entrance hall opened. There stood Ana. Ron pushed his way through the sea of people, and threw his arms around her. Ana grinned, and held him too.

"Mornin, Ron."

"Mornin, Ana!! What're you doing back?"

"Well, my training is pretty much done. I did some of it over the summer, so I just had to learn the rest yesterday."

"So, that means ... you're back for good?" Ron asked. Ana nodded, and laughed.

"I noticed that our marks are up."

"Huh?" Ron asked. Ana pointed to the wall, and the marks were posted. Ron led Ana over to the wall, and they looked at the marks together. Everyone stood with us looking at the marks, except Draco.

"Ana did good." Hermione said. I nodded, and hugged her.

"Hey, Ana! How was the training?" I asked.

"Good. Aidan says I'm going to be the best dragon breeder around. By the way, where is that Dragon breathe?"

"You mean, Draco?" Athena asked. Ana nodded.

"He's a permanent fixture in the corridor." I said, laughing.

"He's what?" Ana asked, as she looked at me.

"Long story short, he tried to put a spell on Ron, and it backfired." Hermione said. Ana laughed, and then looked at the marks.

"Wow, check it out!" Hermione said, as she looked down the list and found Ron's name.

"What?" I asked.

"Check out all of Ron's scores." Hermione said.

"What about them?" Ron asked. Obviously he hadn't seen any of them, too busy staring at Ana.

"You're passing with high marks." Athena said.

"Cool." Ron said, and slid his arm around Ana. Just then footsteps were heard on the floor, and standing at the top of the stairwell was Draco and Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered. We all turned to look, and none of us were laughing this time. Professor McGonagall had found him, and revived him.

"Who left Mr. Malfoy in the corridor?" Professor McGonagall asked. None of us answered, and Ana stepped forward. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she walked down the stairs quickly.

"My dear, how'd the training go?"

"Great. I'm finished with training, so I'll be staying in school until the term is over."

"Good to hear, and Congratulations on your marks. One more exam to go, huh?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Astronomy."

"Good luck." Professor McGonagall said, and forgot about Draco. Draco huffed a bit, and then walked down the stairs.

"WEasel, you're dead." Draco snarled. Ron stood looking at Draco, and shrugged.

"I don't look dead, do I?" Ron asked, as he turned to me.

"Nope." I said, and looked at Draco.

"And besides, do you really want to get into something with Ron now?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." Draco snapped. Ana stepped forward, and looked at Draco.

"Yeah, well then you'll have to go through me first." Ana said.

"That shouldn't be so hard, since I have one over you." Draco said. Ana glared at him, and had her wand out before he could even grab his.

"Think about it, and you can die first." Ana snapped.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Oh no, I wouldn't... but I do have one thing you forgot."

"And what's that?" Draco asked. Out of nowhere, Lucius Malfoy appeared and Draco grimaced.

"I have your father's support."

"Wh-what?!" Draco shouted. Lucius looked at Draco, and rolled his eyes.

"Draco, will you stop treating Ana and Ron that way. There's nothing you can do to change any of this. Besides, I did tell you that nothing could come between Ana's true love and a love she had given you - but you wouldn't take me seriously."

"I can't believe it!" Draco said, and stormed off. The great hall had been closed, and nobody could get in. An hour later, we found out why. Ana's party was planned for that night, and nobody but Athena and the Professor's knew.

The party started after dinner, and everyone sat talking and having a good time. Ron sat with Ana in a corner and they just held each other. As they sat talking and relaxing, a huge screen came down. Ana grimaced a little, and Ron kissed her.

"Hey, don't worry. This party can't be bad, I've got you by my side." Ron whispered.

"I don't think it could, either." Ana whispered back.

"Excuse me! Everyone could you please have a seat." Athena said. Ron took Ana's hand in his, and sat with her.

"This party, is officially starting. It is dedicated to Ronald Weasley and Ana Morthanos." Athena said, as she grinned. Hermione walked up onstage and spoke.

"Athena and I have compiled a movie, of Ron and Ana through their years at Hogwarts. Enjoy." I glanced over my shoulder at them, and they both looked alike. Their faces were scarlet, and Ana sunk in her seat.

"Oh goodness." Ana muttered. Ron didn't look at anybody but Ana.

"Don't worry, we can pull through it." Ron said, and smiled. Ana smiled back, and they both watched the movie that Athena and Hemione had made.

"Oh my goodness, I never knew I was that dippy." Ana muttered.

"You're not dippy, you're beautiful and loving and caring." Ron whispered, as he squeezed her hand softly. Ron watched some more of the movie, and finally the part at the Valentine's Day ball last year came. Ana glanced at Ron, and he was shrinking in his seat.

"Of all the things, they had to get this..." ROn said, and his ears were turning red. Ana smiled, and just leaned on him and watched it. Ana recalled that moment perfectly, because she and Ron shared their first actual kiss at that ball, and from there... I think that's when it got kind of awkward. The movied ended, and Athena beckoned them to come up.

"Will the two of you come up, and say a few words."

"ER..." Ana said, and looked at Ron who was like halfway out of his chair. Ana didn't want to go up and neither did Ron.

"Come on, go up." I said, as I nudged Ana. Ana grimaced, and Ron finally managed to get up. Ron led her quietly up onstage, and held her hand.

"Well, er... as you know Ana and I have been friends since our first term. But we didn't actually become a couple until this term... and well... I'd just like to say I love you, Ana." Ron said, and gazed at Ana. Ana blushed and turned to him.

"Too many bad things have happened, but through it all good stuff came too. You saw the best there was in me, and the soul that lay deep within me. Thank you, Ron. I love you, from the depths of my heart." Ana said. The screen was taken away, and music began to play. Ana and Ron danced first, then the rest of them kind of joined in. The party ended at midnight, and almost everyone had gone to bed.

Chapter 16: Lost In You

Ron and Ana were the only two who were up, and they sat on the roof looking up at the sky. Ana was looking through the telescope, and Ron was watching her.

"So, what is your exam?"

"To find a star that hasn't been named, and plot it down on this chart. Then make a name for it."

"Oh." Ron said. Ana moved the telescope to the left, and found a few stars in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, wow. That's interesting." Ana said, and plotted that down on her chart.

"What?" Ron asked, as he looked at her. She turned and beckoned for him to look. Ron looked through the telescope, and saw it.

"Cool, what're you going to name it?"

"I don't know..." Ana said.

"How's about Lover's star?"

"Ron." Ana said, and laughed a bit.

"What, I'm serious." Ron said, as he smiled. Ana looked at him, and then thought a bit.

"Hmm... what about Destiny?"

"Sound's ok. What about, Ron?" Ron joked. Ana laughed, and kissed him softly.

"Maybe I'll name it, ERos... after my Dragon protector. Plus in mythology, ERos is the god of love."

"How's about, you're off your rocker?" a voice sneered. Ana turned and so did Ron. Draco was standing there and rolled his eyes.

"Oh very funny, Malfoy." Ana said. Draco touched Ana's shoulder, and she grimaced.

"Touch her again, and you will regret it." Ron snapped. Draco touched Ana's face, and Ron was getting ticked off by the minute. Ana pointed her wand at Draco, and muttered something. In his place, was an enormous dragon.

"Keep trying it, and look at what you get." Ana said, as she looked at the Draco.

"Er..." Ron said, and didn't want to even know how this would go. Ana went back to looking up at the star, and Draco tappped it's claw on the floor. Ana could sense what Draco was saying, but she shrugged it off.

I am not turning you back, until you leave me alone - Ana tapped back.

"Ana, maybe you should..." Ron said. Ana thought about it, and pointed her wand at the dragon and said the counter. Draco lay on the ground again, this time much more angrier.

"Would you quit using that thing on me?! I'm not a dragon, and I don't want to be one!!"

"Would you quit botherin me, then?!" Ana asked.

"Bloody Hell, what do you think this is? A bargaining placE?" Draco sneered. Ana pointed her wand at him again, and he growled.

"Don't even -" Draco started to say, but didn't even get the words out. A baby dragon now stood where was.

"Now that suits, him." Ron said, and Ana laughed. Ana went back to naming her star, and Ron just watched as Draco tapped in vain with his claws. 'Turn me back now!!' Ana tapped back, 'Never, until you say you'll leave me alone.' Ron laughed, and glanced up at the sky again.

"Ron and Ana." Ron suggested.

"I don't know..."

"How's about we just go with Lover's Star?" Ron said, grinning. Ana couldn't help but grin back, and nodded.

"Alright, lover's star it is." Ana said, and wrote the name of the star on her chart. Silently they packed up their things and started to go, but Draco followed. '**TURN ME BACK, NOW!! I MEAN IT!!**' Draco tapped. Ana tapped back 'yeah right. You're much cuter this way.' and left him out on the roof. Ron followed her, and laughed.

"So, I guess nobody has to deal with Malfoy anymore... huh?" Ron asked.

"Guess again." a voice said, and Ron turned.

"But.."

"Simple." Draco snarled. Ana whirled around, and pointed her wand at Draco. This time she held nothing back, and did a fancy wand movement and said an incantation - before pointing it at Draco. A flash of gold light burst from her wand, and where Draco had been was an extremely grumpy GRiffin.

"Er... maybe you should just let him be himself." Ron suggested, not wanting to go anywhere near Draco. Ana turned him back, and he glared so hard at her.

"LEave me alone, and I will never have to resort to using spells on you."

"Ha, fat chance. I will never leave you alone, Miss Priss." Draco said, and stormed off to the SLytherin dorm.

"Fat chance, on ever staying human for long." Ana said, as she and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor dorms. Ron kissed her goodnight, and went to sleep. Ana fell asleep once she got into the dorms. The next morning, a parchment from Ron had made it's way under the door.

"Ana, get up!" Athena screeched.

"Not so loud," Ana muttered. Athena shook Ana, and she finally sat up. Athena handed Ana the parchment, and Ana grinned. She quickly got dressed, and left to meet Ron.

"Where you going?" Athena asked.

"TO meet Ron, them. Harry and Hermione have got a date too." Ana replied, as she smiled.

"Oh. Where?" Athena inquired.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to be late if I tell you now. See you later, Athena." Ana said, and rushed out. Ron, Hermione and I all stood waiting out in the hall, and she slowed down once she got there.

"Mornin." Ana said, and hugged each of us.

"Mornin, Ana." Hermione and I said. She got to Ron, and grinned.

"Mornin, Angeleyes." Ron whispered, as he kissed her softly. We all headed off to Hogsmeade, but like most romantic encounters... it got ruined by who was going to Hogsmeade too.

"What's MAlfoy doing, going to Hogsmead?!" Ron said, as his facial expression turned grumpy.

"Likely, ruining our date's. Or being his usual self, and trying to become popular." I said, as I ignored Draco. Ana turned slightly, and saw the smirk on Draco's face.

"Hang on," Ana said, and walked over to Draco.

"So, just thought you'd go to Hogsmead too... "

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Draco said, still smirking.

"I've got nothing wrong with that, as long as you steer clear of us."

"Like that's going to happen." Draco hissed.

"Watch your step, Draco Malfoy." Ana hissed back, and made her way back to us.

"What'd you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing important." Ana said, smiling. Ron knew that smile, it was one she used pretty much all the time with Draco now. Ron glanced up ahead at Draco, who was muttering to himself.

"Somethin tells me, I know what you said to him." Ron said, as he glanced at Ana. Ana looked at him, and just smiled.

"Ana, don't..." Ron said, as he looked at her.

"Why?" Ana blurted out - and that told us she was planning on doing something.

"I knew it. You're going to do it, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Ana said, trying to cover up.

"Ana, don't. It'll make him even more angry, and you're going to have to deal with the Professor's when we get back."

"Ok, I won't." Ana said, and looked at us. I looked into her eyes, and knew she was and wasn't lying. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, kind of noticed something else - the way she kept her mouth tightly closed.

"Er..." Hermione started to say, but that got interrupted by Draco.

"Sure you won't, and I'm the King of Hgowart's." Draco snapped, as he looked at her.

"Malfoy, just go away. If you don't bother her, she wouldn't do it anyway." Hermione said, as she glanced at Ana.

"Tough. She won't go back with me, I'll do what I please." Draco said, and I saw Ana roll her eyes.

"Malfoy, you really are asking for it." I said, as I noticed how hard Ana was clenching her fist. Hermione and Ron glanced at Ana, and knew something was definitely going to happen.

"Ana, just forget about him - he isn't worth it." Hermione said.

"She may have something different to say," Draco taunted, as he touched Ana's face. I glanced at Ana, and the expression on her face told me what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"Malfoy, leave her alone." I said. Draco ignored me, and just kept touching her face.

"Why is Pottyhead goin to save her?"

"No, but Ana is going to do somethin if you don't shut up." Ron said, as he noticed the look in her eyes. Draco looked directly at Ana, and saw that look.

"I think I'll go now..." Draco said, as he turned to go. Ana wasn't going to let him go that easily, and pointed her wand at his retreating back. Where Draco had been walking, a baby Hippogriff now stood. Draco hissed, and Ron shook his head.

"She did tell you to leave her alone, and if you didn't she'd turn you into something each time." Hermione and I looked at Ron.

"This happened before?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Up on the roof last night, after the party. And thanks for that, Hermione." Ron said, as he patted Hermione's shoulder.

"Ack! Why is there a Hippogriff in the castle? ANA?!" Professor McGonagall said, sternly. Ana turned, and looked at Professor McGonagall. Athena stood behind Professor McGonagall, and glanced at the Hippogriff. Athena laughed.

"Hmm, would that be Malfoy?" Athena asked. Draco tapped his talons on the floor, and it sounded like 'wow, you're real clever. ANA, I demand you change me back!!' Ana shook her head, and kept walking. Athena, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, ROn and I all stared at her retreating back. Ron glanced at us, and we understood. He quickly rushed after her, and gently touched her shoulder. Ana turned around, and Ron put his hands on her shoulder's. Professor McGonagall did the counter, so Draco now lay on the floor facing upwards. He lay moaning in pain, and Athena held out her hand. Draco didn't take it, nor did he say anything. Finally he got up, a pained expression visible.

"That girl is seriously going to get it." Draco snapped, as he walked off to the Slytherin dorms in pain. We turned back to each other, and could hear Ron.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ron asked.

"I think... I don't know." Ana replied. Ron and Ana headed back to the common room instead, while Hermione and I went to Hogsmeade. The day went by so fast, seeing how we were having so much fun going into the shops and buying all sorts of stuff. Hermione and I sat in the 3 Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer.

"Do you think that Ana will be alright? She looked really angry when he said that, but she also looked kind of ill."

Hermione said, as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"If i know Ana, she'll be fine. She just needed to work out her pent up anger, and she found a way to do that."

"You mean turning Malfoy into something, each time he irritates her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I believe that's it. Hermione, can you meet me in the room of requirement tonighT?" I whispered, as I gazed into her eyes.

"Sure... what time?" Hermione whispered back.

"Eight?"

"Ok, I guess." Hermione whispered, blushing a bit. Hermione and I got up and headed back to Hogwarts. We headed up to Gryffindor tower, and entered the common room. Ron was sitting in a chair, while Ana was lying on the sofa. WE rushed over, and Ana looked pale.

"Oh my gosh!! Is she alright, Ron?!" Hermione asked, her voice filled with panic.

"I don't know, she made me promise not to send her to the hospital wing."

"That can't be good, then. Come on, let's take her." I said, as I glanced at her. I touched her arm, and it felt a bit cold.

"Ron, where's the book?" I asked. Ron pulled it out of his bag, and handed it to me. I read through the book, and finally found it.

"We need to take her to the hospital wing!" I said, and looked at them. Ron's face looked alarmed and panicky.

"WHY?!" Ron asked, his voice showing all the fear and love he felt.

"Read this." I said, as I handed the book back to him. Ron took the book and read it.

"One important note, is if she uses her advanced spells - it cannot be continually. Advanced spells in Ana's family take supreme concentration and strength... some have even died. If this happens, she possibly may become very ill, and may even die." Ron read. Hermione cringed, and Ron knew what he had to do. Ron picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Draco... and Ron didn't know whether to leave her in there or take her to PRofessor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey turned and saw Ron standing there with Ana.

"Mr. WEasley, what happened?"

"ER... Ana wasn't feeling good." Ron said, as he set Ana down on the bed away from Draco.

"I can see that. Why hasn't she been feeling good?"

"WEll... er... she used some of her advanced spells." Ron said.

"And she didn't take a break, before doing the next one?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Draco listened intently, and smirked. Draco was about to say something, but Ron snapped.

"Shut it, MAlfoy." Ron said. Madam Pomfrey went to work on a potion for Ana - and Ron sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh Ana..." Ron started to say, and his eyes were filling with tears. He wiped them away quickly, and took her hand in his. Ana's breathing seemed to be laboured, and Ron started to panic more. Ron squeezed Ana's hand, and she squeezed his back weakly.

"Ron, I'm ok..."

"No, you're not. Ana, you've got to give yourself time to recuperate before doing those advanced spells. You're wearing youself out, Angeleyes." Ron whispered, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, I'll take a break before doing another spell."

"You better, because I need you in my life - not out of it." Ron said.

"I need you too, and a life without you would drive me mad."

"WEll a life without Weasel, wouldn't drive me mad. In fact, it'd make me quite happy." Draco said.

"Nobody was asking you." Ron snapped. Hermione and I rushed into the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall and Aren.

"Ana, are you alright darling?" Aren asked, as he stood on the right side of Ron.

"Fine." Ana mangaged to say.

"Why didn't you listen to us, when we told you not to do advanced spells continuously without a break?"

"ASk that bloody idiot, over there." Ana said, as she jerked her thumb at Draco. Draco pretended to be sleeping, and Ana knew he wasn't. Seems like anytime Ana was angry with Draco - she got some strength back. If he made her super angry, then her strength tended to go down. Ana remained in the hospital wing for the remaining of the term, and didn't come out of there until the last day of school. Everyone had heard what happened to Ana, and loads of them were concerned. Ron told them she was feeling a lot better, and they were glad. Our 7th year classmates all stood with us in the great hall. Dumbledore had given out our certificates saying we had finished school at Hogwarts, and were now free to do what we wanted to or planned on doing. Most of our classmates left that night after the feast, except us. We had stayed one more night. The next morning, we stood out in the lawns waiting for our family.

"So, do you know what you're going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Probably nothing." Athena said. Ron was in his own world, and hadn't spoken for quite some time. In his hands was a parchment.

"Ron, you've been really quiet, what's wrong?" I asked. I glanced at him, and he looked up in shock.

"I've made the Professional Quidditch team, as Keeper." Ron said.

"Congratulations, Ron." Hermione said.

"Wow, that's great!" I said, as I patted him on the back. Once it hit nine, our family's started arriving. Aren, ALyssa, Tobias, Aidan, the Weasley's all were waiting for us.

Chapter 17: Walking On Sunshine

Hermione and I hugged Mrs. Weasley, and stood on the side waiting. Ron took Ana's hand in his, and kissed it.

Slowly he knelt in front of her, and took out the ring.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said, as she watched. Ron gazed up at Ana and smiled.

"Ana, you and I have been through so much. Through good and bad, you've been there by my side. If there is one thing I know, it's that you make me feel happy. The other thing I know, is that I love you... so with that in mind - will you marry me?" Ron asked, as he gazed into her eyes. Ana gazed back wide-eyed at Ron. Athena and Hermione were bawling like babies, and I was smiling. Mrs. Weasley was in a wee bit of a shock, I think... and well Aren and Alyssa were fine. Ana still hadn't said anything, and Ron was feeling a bit insecure.

"Ana?" Ron said. Ana finally snapped out of the daze, and smiled.

"Yes, I will." Ana said, as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying. Ron let out a sigh of relief, and put the ring on her finger.

"I know it's not much, but it was all I could afford." Ron said, as he kissed her softly.

"It's lovely, and I am so glad that I'm going to be your wife." Ana said, and kissed him back. Mrs. WEasley had gotten over the shock, and hugged Ron and Ana.

"Congratulations, Ana." Mr and Mrs. Weasley said. Ana smiled, and hugged them back.

"Thank you." Ana said. Fred, George, Bill, Percy and Charlie all smiled and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Way to go, baby brother." Fred said.

"Thanks." Ron said, and put an arm around Ana. The Weasley's had gone back to the Burrow, and I had gone to Hermione's. Ana and Ron went to Romania, and worked on making a 'new' life together.

Chapter 18: Beautiful Soul

Right after they got settled in Romania, Ana and Ron were quite busy. Ana and Aidan worked nonstop with the dragons, and Ron had to go to meet his Quidditch teammates, and practice with them. They kept in touch with us, and still hadn't set a date for the wedding. January 1st, Ana sent an owl saying they had set the date.

Harry & Hermione,

The date is set for: February 14th of this year. The wedding will be in the rose garden, behind our house. Let us know if you can make it, by the 23rd of this month. Thanks for keeping us posted on how things are going. Good luck.

Ana & Ron

WE sent an owl saying that we could make it, and so did Athena and the Weasley's. February rolled around and we all flew to Romania. Ron greeted us, and we were so excited.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Not really." Ron replied.

"Positive?" I asked.

"Well... maybe just a little." Ron said, as he grinned. Hermione, Ginny Mrs. WEasley and Athena went to find Ana. Ana was in the house getting ready. Aidan and Tobias walked over.

"Hey, Harry. Good luck with Hermione." Aidan said. I thanked him, and we all went out to the rose garden and waited. Hermione, Athena, Ginny and Mrs. WEasley all came out and sat down in their seats. I stood next to Ron, and waited.

"Think she's nervous?" I asked.

"Doubt it... that woman hardly seems to get nervous." Ron said, and laughed. Alyssa came out and walked down with TObias. Aren walked Ana down the aisle, and she looked gorgeous in a fancy (white) wedding dress - she probably designed and sewed herself.

"Wow..." I said, as I looked up. Ana hugged Aren and he sat down next to Alyssa. Ana joined Ron, and he took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful inside and out, but to me.. your soul will always be more beautiful." Ron whispered. They said their vows, and everything went smoothly. The pastor got to the part 'you may now kiss the bride' and that's just what Ron did. After that we had a small party, and it was awesome. They danced, until it came time to do all those traditional family things. After the party, we said goodbye to Ana and Ron. They went to Paris for their honeymoon. We all went back to London, while they went on their honeymoon.

The End!!


End file.
